Untamed
by Teraana
Summary: Alexa Senju is the strongest member of a clan of vampire slayers called Sicari. When she discovers the truth bout her clan she leaves to join the Volturi! Years later she is found dying in the forest by a member of the cullens who turns her into a vampire
1. Running

**Quick message... _"This is what She is thinking"_ ...So there's no confusion.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Running**

"Its over", I chanted to myself over and over again. My body screamed as my muscle fibres tore with every stride I took; causing even more blood to escape from my multiple stab wounds across my arms, legs, back, chest and stomach, causing the blood to cascade in waves of crimson down my body leaving a trail behind me, sweet scented and sure to attract company.

However I would be long gone by the time anyone comes across my scent, I must have been running over about 100mph. I didn't care where I was going I just wanted to get away from here, away from the familiar forests of the Greek Mt Olympus highlands, away from the place which I once called home.

"Humph home" I mumbled to myself, the very word sickened me, I hadn't been here in almost a century now and the word still caused me to grit my teeth in anguish. "**_Who was I kidding I never truly had a real home the only reason I was ever wanted was because of my powers which far surpassed any other fellow "Sicari" ever known throughout the history of my people,"_**("Sicarus" – Latin name for assassin, and "Sicari" - Latin name for Assassins). Then again over my many, many years of this so called life which has been constantly revolved around the savage wars with "Werewolves" and "Vampires", (also known by my people as "lamia" - blood drinkers), the Known enemies of our kind since the dawn of time. I've always been repulsed and disgusted with my abilities', as all they have ever brought me is pain, grief and loss of those dear to me.

I couldn't stifle the screams and sobs of pure emotional agony that very thought brought on; in that moment I forgot all about my physical life threatening wounds. I couldn't stop the flood of faces that now dominated my memories. The faces of all those lost due to the wars, my fellow brothers and sisters (I had hundreds of them), some killed everyday by our enemies. However it was every day life to us as we were never allowed to grow attached to each other for that very reason, we were ordered to not to feel any sorrow for the death of a family member. Our only focus was to be on our goal of wiping out our enemies and we were taught by our leader, ("my father") that sacrifices had to be made for the greater good of all "Sicari". "**_Hell! That manipulative bastard used his own children in battle. Sending them to their deaths in most cases, like pawns on a chess board he treated them like they were disposable like they were unimportant!"_**

I witnessed so much slaughter over my 300 years most of which due to HIM! My powers of elemental manipulation, heightened senses beyond any Lycans, heightened strength and advanced healing abilities is what made me his favourite, not to mention what happens to me on a full moon. I shuddered causing a spasm of pain to shoot through my limbs, I quickly blocked the image; sure enough the full moon makes all Sicari stronger but with me… I grimaced and suppressed another shudder along with the mental image.

Then the image of my favourite older brother Kyle filled my mind. His brilliant Jade green eyes, identical to mine, stared back at me glistening with life in the moonlight, framed perfectly with his deep brunette locks that were cut short and flowing freely in the light breeze, the shade of his hair was also identical to mine except mine was a lot longer and flowed down to my waist. He wore the same crooked smile I always loved, and always will. Even though it was against the rules to become attached to our fellow siblings Kyle and me were like one. He was the best older brother anyone could ask for; sometimes he could be a little headstrong; he was always being overprotective of me just because I was 20 years younger than he was but just like me and the rest of my kind he was to frozen at 18 years old forever as that's when we receive our full "Sicarus" abilities.

I took another long look at him only to see him equipped with his favourite weapon "twin dragon katana swords" which were strapped to his back; even though we Sicari possess inhuman strength and speed the majority of us have a passion for weaponry. I for one prefer "Japanese twin Sais swords" which are strapped to each of my thighs and a "Japanese Samurai Katana Sword" that's strapped across my back. Kyle was also wearing his Sicarus army dog tags reading…

_**"Name: Kyle Senju"**_

_**"DOB: 8th February 1629"**_

_**"Healing Level: 2" **_

_**"Power level: 3" **_

_**"Team: Phoenix"**_

_(Levels From 1-5. e.g. 1= lowest, 5= highest) _

The image of Kyle then suddenly shifted to the last living memory I have of him.

_We were in the middle of a Romanian battle field on one of our missions. His hair was thick with blood and violently shaking in agony as the vampires' venom flooded through his veins. He was dying. His body was rejecting the change like most Sicarus bodies do; I stood there their helpless as his life slipped away with every frantic beat of his heart. Id tried to suck out the venom from his neck where the vile monster bit him, but Kyle' self healing had closed up the wound and sealed the venom within his veins and absorbing its toxin causing his body writhe; in that moment I felt his life slip away from me as his body fell limp, and he was finally at peace in my arms._

I felt the tears pooling down my face; I winced when they seeped into one of my cuts. I stared down at my Sicarus army dog tags mine exactly like Kyle's however mine read…

_**"Name: Alexa Senju"**_

_**"DOB: 11th October 1649"**_

_**"Healing Level: 5"**_

_**"Power Level: 5"**_

**_"Team: Phoenix" _**

**_"I should have been dead hours ago, huh. It's funny how the very thing that repulses me the most is the true reason why I'm still alive now."_** I could feel my body trying to heal itself, to fuse the bloody gashes that covered my body back together, regenerate my shredded organs uselessly and replace all the lost blood to maintain circulation. Ha, I was always a good healer, but this time I had no energy left to help maintain the regeneration process. It was only a matter of time before the attempted process failed. As I continued my stride northwest through the forests of the Greek Mt Olympus I felt someone else's presence near me.

Then I smelt a new strange scent in the air I recognised in an instance, Id know it anywhere. "**_A vampire!"_**Whoever they were they were coming up behind me fast closing in the distance mile by mile in a record time. I knew I couldn't outrun my pursuer I felt the final serge of agonising pain to shoot through me, but I didn't care I was done for after all. If I didn't drop dead now the vampire following me would do the job as there was no way on earth I could outrun them, especially in my condition. Then the inevitable happened. My right led gave out as I tore another tendon in my knee; I slammed hard into the forest floor (probably leaving a massive crater due to my speed I was running at) the scent of dampened moss filled my nostrils with a deep musk like woodsy smell. As the pursuing vampire closed in the remaining miles between us another familiar face appeared in my mind. The beautiful face of the man I loved. His god-like features were absolutely glorious, pale white with eyes the colour deep crimson utterly mesmerising yet screamed dangerous; he was wearing the long grayish black robe of the Volturi guard.

My body was now numbing and I could feel the blackness closing in as my eyes drifted shut. Then all of a sudden I felt cool hands on my body tracing over and examining the large bloody gashes so lightly that it did not cause me any pain. Then without warning they scooped me up into their arms and began running at incredible speeds (even for a vampire). They held on to me by the back of my shoulders with one arm and the back of my knees with the other keeping me cradling to their chest. I strained my eyes open slightly and through my hazy vision I could just make out the perfect porcelain white features of a male vampire, physical age of no more than about 17-18 years. He had short windswept hair an unusual shade of bronze and he had the strangest eyes I've ever seen in all my 300 years, they were a beautiful liquid topaz which were staring straight at me.

Then I couldn't fight off the numbness anymore, my eyes closed; my head slumped against his well toned chest, which was as hard and cool like a living marble statue. Then the blackness finally swallowed me and I embraced death willingly; thinking to myself…

**_"At least death can put an end to my haunting memories."_**

* * *

**Hey this is chapter 1 of my first ever fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you think. Also review and tell me who you think out of the **_**"volturi"**_** she should be in love with, or if I should just make up a **_**"new character"**_** to fit her best?**

**Also for pictures of the characters, weapons and scenery mentioned in this chapter go to my profile and click on the hyperlinks listed. **


	2. Unconscious

**Hey quick note, thanks once again to those who reviewed the last chapter. **

(Also just to let you know that... **_"This is what Alexa is thinking to herself"_**OK so there's no confusion.)

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Unconscious**

"Can you hear me?" a voice soft as velvet questioned in my ear, reminding me of what an angel must sound like. But I was far past being able to respond, As far as I knew, I was dead.

I could feel myself caged into the never ending blackness that had swallowed me, unable to break free; unable to escape from the emptiness around me, like id been sucked into my very personal black hole for all the sins and unmentionable atrocities I've committed. If this was meant to be my hell, an eternity of darkness, than I got off easy. However I could feel my throat starting to burn with thirst, only minor now but if I didn't hunt soon it would be flaming due to my lack of energy. But how can I hunt now anyway? I was cut off from the physical world. I thought to myself "_**maybe I hadn't got off as easy as I thought I had"**_. Humph, it was funny how everyone had regarded me as "Untameable" like a force of nature; like "wild fire," but not even I can escape the inability of death here in the black obis. "It was over."

It wasn't till I heard the soft murmurs of new voices around me sounding quite worried yet mystified about something, ("_**most likely me"**_ I thought to myself), that I now questioned my death theory, I searched back for my last memories before the darkness cadged up my mind.

I remembered being on the point of death all to well. Then I suddenly remembered the beautiful porcelain faced angel who had found me in a dying, bloody heap on the forest floor. I remembered his strange topaz eyes staring back at me, framed by unusual bronze like hair that swept majestically in the wind as he ran at inhuman speeds with me cradled against his chest. Then I realised that it had been his voice calling to me; that I was not as dead as id thought I was. As I focused on the soft murmurs surrounding me everything became more pronounced. I could feel myself lying on what felt like a thin springy mattress covered by a layer of cotton sheets (I could tell they were cotton by the distinctive smell it gave off, just like every other substance). Anyway I could no longer smell the woodland anymore, or the delicious creatures which always smelt so appealing to me. The memory of the smell caused my dry throat to burn further; caused me to wish I had the warm, exquisite taste of a grisly bears or maybe a mountain lions blood stream down my aching throat quenching my never ending thirst. Then I heard the angel's velvet voice fill the room, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Carlisle what do you propose we do?" he sounded quite frantic as he spoke.

The replying male's voice sounded more mature than the angel's; full of majesty when he spoke," I don't know exactly, she's clearly not human nor is she one of us." That made me angry_**, "One of us" damn well I'm not! I'm no damn human feeding parasite!" **_

It appeared I wasn't the only one who was angry about what Carlisle had just said, so was the angel, "Well we can't just let her die her!"

"Of coarse not dear", a new voice called out, it was clearly a woman's voice; judging from the level of maturity in it she must have been about the same age as Carlisle. Also it sounded so gentle and motherly that it made me feel depressed as I never new my mother. However this was because all women who carry Sicarus babies die after giving birth as the only way the baby can leavetheir mothers womb is to use their incredibly sharp teeth to tear their own way out of her, which is if she can survive the month of pregnancy.

I shuddered. The truth knowing that I had been the reason for my mothers death was utter torment; I only new basic things about her as no one ever mentioned her. I don't blame them.

After what the woman and the angel had said Carlisle quickly replied, "That's not what I meant Edward, I'm just saying that I haveno idea how her body will react to the change; theirs a chance she might not survive the process". "_**What! This guy can't be serious!" **_

"Its worth a try, if we don't try then she'll defiantly die" His voice sank at the end. _**"This can't be happening. There is no way this guy can actually care about me. Why is it so important to him if I live or die? Agh! This is so frustrating"**_. The fact I was still not completely conscious was now becoming annoying, I had to lie her listening to them discus the matter of my life and death as my body was still unresponsive. Though I new I didn't have long left though. My mind was becoming tired trying to fight of the blackness that threatened to swallow my mind once again for good.

Once again the sound of another voice pulled me from my reverie, only this time it was Carlisle's.

"Edward it's your decision to make not mine" _**"NO!" **_I screamed at the top of my mental lungs. Then I felt a new set of cool hands trace my wounds and checking my pulse, which I could feel was dangerously shallow and rough. He then pulled up my eyelids (obviously to check my pupils'). However I couldn't see out of them anymore, I was too far gone for that. Carlislethen continued gravely, "Her body is completely unresponsive; I fear it may be too late".

Edward then quickly interrupted Carlisle's doctor's analysis "Her body may be unresponsive but her mind is still well aware of her surroundings; she can hear us right now". _**"How the hell did he know that? Huh it looks like I'm not the only one around here with a few extra talents outside the norm of our own kinds." **_I felt like testing my theory. _**"Hey. Edward? By any chance can u hear me right now?" **_I felt his hand brush a lock of hair away from my face and his warm sweet breath caress my ear as he whispered, "Yes I can hear you", _**"Oh great he's a bloody mind reader!"**_ At that moment I swear I heard a light chuckle. If I still had control of my body I would have punched him by now!

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned "I will try, but there's no guarantee her body will accept the change." I couldn't lie here and listen to this anymore, _**"Edward listen to me! Sicaribodies very rarely survive the change, there's no point. Just leave me and it'll be over very soon"**_ I pleaded_**.**_

"It's worth a try", Edward spoke flatly. "We can't just sit here and do nothing".

"I couldn't agree more", the woman said lovingly. _**"NO!"**_

Edward was then at my ear; he whispered so low that I doubted the other two could hear him, "You must be out of your mind if you think for one second I'm just going to sit here and let you die Alexa Senju!" The sudden use of my name shocked me, he'd obviously read my dog tags that were constantly hung around my neck.

Carlisle then replaced Edward by my side; he leaned down till I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered "I'm so sorry". Then i felt his razor sharp teeth cut through the skin of my neck like butter as bit into my jugular vein...

**Hey this is chapter 2 of my first ever fanfiction, so once again please review and tell me what you think. Also review and tell me who you think out of the **_**"volturi"**_** she should be in love with, or if I should just make up a **_**"new character"**_** to fit her best?**

**Also for pictures of the characters, weapons and scenery mentioned in this story so far go to my profile and click on the hyperlinks listed. **

**Thank you,**


End file.
